


My Savior

by JustYourRegularTallGay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friendship, Maybe - Freeform, More characters to be added in the future - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Romance, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, shits gonna get deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourRegularTallGay/pseuds/JustYourRegularTallGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fire that occurred in Rio, Symmetra leaves Vishkar in hopes to help the humanity in a better way. She later then joins the infamous organization OverWatch where she meets well known helper to Vishkar. However, the two soon face challenges that one way the other can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this is my first fic OverWatch to be uploaded here and I'm not one to publicly show my writing but a mutual of mine on tumblr encouraged me (@galacticdragonboy thanks so much for your support!) Go check out his blog their super cool! You can also talk to me and send suggestions at my tumblr (@thattallonenerd.tumblr.com)

Never in a million years did Satya expect to be working at OverWatch. Of course she's heard the tales from the whispers of her co-workers at Vishkar and the enthusiastic arguments the children would have when she walked in the Favelas, but actually work here? Her?

She chuckled softly at that thought. Now here she is wandering down the corridor following Winston to introduce herself to the other members. They had a delightful conversation, the two exchanged information of their previous works and Satya about her prosthetic arm. He was very intrigued with her abilities as she noted from the way his eyes twinkled at her.

"We are close now, Symmetra. From what I've heard the others are very excited meet a new member of the team." Satya hummed at what he said and continued their stroll in a comfortable silence. They came to a stop as Winston stood in front of a door and lead her in first.

Upon entering the room, she was instantly greeted with the faces of the many other OverWatch members. A large man with a scar on his left eye was smiling cheerfully as he listened intently to a buff woman with bright pink hair who seemed to be sharing quite an exciting story. She looked to the left to see a woman in a lab coat with pale blonde hair talking with a short woman with glasses, the two definitely talking about something science or medical related from the looks of it. And of course many of the other members chatting amongst themselves.

Winston cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "Everyone here is our new member of OverWatch, Satya Vaswani. Call sign "Symmetra.""

Satya smiled nervously and nodded towards everyone. All eyes were on her and it made her squirm a bit, not usually accustomed to be in the spotlight. "It is truly an honor to be a part of this organization really." She said. The next minute the room was filled again with boisterous laughter and cheering.

The large man with the eye scar came towards her grinning wildly.

"My friend! It is a pleasure to have you a part of not only our team, but our family!" His smile was quite contagious she noted. She nodded her head before the man continued to speak. "My name is Reinhardt, Reinhardt Wilhem. But you can call me just Reinhardt! Or grandpa as the young ones call me! Hahaha!" He laughed loudly as clapped her back almost making her fall forward, the rest of the team joining in.

A spunky woman with spiky hair came to her other side where Reinhardt arm didn't engulf her completely. "We're all mighty excited to 'ave you here love! As I always say, "The world could always use more heroes!""

 

The next few hours for Satya went by like a blur. After meeting almost everyone Winston finally showed her room leaving her to have some time alone and unpack her things. After setting down her luggage she gently sat on her bed and took a deep breath. Now today's exhaustion has hit her.

Introducing herself formally left her practically drained. And that wasn't even everyone, she still had to attend dinner at the mess hall.

Quickly she went to shower and tidy herself up before leaving her room. Right as she opened her door she came face to face with another member of OverWatch she hasn’t met. She was a bit shorter than Satya and had some type paint on her face. Their eyes meet and the younger of the two eyes lit up.

_I believe her name is Hana… She does fit the description Dr. Ziegler had told me._

“Oh! Hi there! You must be the newbie everyone’s been going crazy about.” Satya was brought back to reality to the voice the girl’s voice.

“I’m Hana Song by the way! World renowned gamer and champion at your service.” Hana held her hand out to Satya with a confident smile. Satya was taken aback by her sudden arrival but quickly composed herself to return the greeting.

“Hello Hana, it is nice to be of your acquaintance.” She returned the smile to the younger girl.

“The pleasure’s all mine. You’re gonna go to the mess hall right? Lena and Winston really want you to meet the others while we have dinner.”

“That is correct. I was just about to make my way over there right now actually.”

“Oh really? Me, too! If you want, we can both walk together over there.”

Satya pondered over her request and in the end agreed. The two made conversation as they walked, each learning more about each other. It was a surprise to Satya when Hana told her age casually. _She is 19… I knew she looked very young but I would not have predicted her being **that** young. _ Satya also in returned told Hana a bit about herself and previous work with Vishkar, and surprisingly she responded normally to her working with Vishkar despite all the hate from others. _“Hey I don’t really mind if you worked with Vishkar. We all do things with our own beliefs and intentions. You cool with me dude!”_ With what Hana had told her it significantly made her feel less alienated here at HQ.

The pair finally made it to their destination and entered through the double doors. Satya was immediately welcomed to the sound of chattering and tableware clattering, she flinched involuntarily at the sudden overflow of her sense of hearing but adjusted herself over time. She could see a couple of new faces from where her and Hana stood, a rather large man with a mask was eating quietly with his companion, it seemed, who was lanky in build and seemed to be talking animatedly about something. Whatever it was the man with the mask was more engrossed in his food than the conversation.

She looked around a bit more and saw the woman with vibrant pink hair again. _Such a contrast… Yet she makes it work well._

“Hey Satya I’m gonna go grab us some plates of food. Why don’t you go and find us a table?” Satya turned to Hana. _No._ “Of course, thank you Hana.” _Why did you agree?!_ Hana flashed her winning smile again before taking off to the line. _Great. Now you have to find a table and talk to more people._ Satya pushed her negative thoughts away and tried to calm down her bubbling anxiety. _No, it’s going to be ok._

She walked forward slowly scanning the room for any potential empty tables only to find most of them occupied. _It looks like I’ll have to join someone_. She could join Dr. Ziegler, she and Angela did hit it off well when they met earlier today. _Yet she is not here._ She passed by a table where Zenyatta and Genji sat, the two calmly speaking to each other. She waved at them as she continued looking around. By luck she spotted a vacant table from the far back, quickly she made her way over there only to find there was someone already sitting there.

Upon closer inspection it was the famous Fareeha Amari in all her glory. She was wearing her signature aviator glasses that shaded her unsuspecting eyes from any onlookers. Her heart lunged as she stalked slowly towards the table as to not startle her.

“Hello. Do you mind if I join you?” Satya asked coolly.

Fareeha looked up from her food, she briskly swallowed her food before replying.

“Oh why of course.” Satya sat down across from her feeling pleased with her response.

“You are the new member that everyone has been expecting, yes?” Fareeha asked her in which she nodded in confirmation. She grinned at her and took off her aviators revealing a pair of amber brown eyes.

“I’m Fareeha Amari, although I have a feeling you might already know who I am.” She mischievously winked at her before extending her hand. Satya was stunned by her forwardness once again and blushed slightly before shaking her hand. She swallowed the lump in her throat as their hands met, a shiver going up her spine. _Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. You’ve worked with her before there is no need to panic._

“Yes I do,” She cleared her throat before continuing. “I am Satya Vaswani, call sign Symmetra. I used to work for Vishkar and I discontinued any further work with them since their approaches to the people were rather… unhelpful and inhumane…” Fareeha nodded at her before taking a small bite of her food.

“Ah yes, I knew I’ve seen you around somewhere. You were the one who I had to bodyguard for a day if my memory serves me right.”

“Yes, that is correct.” Satya smirked. “You seem much more collected now then you did before, General.”

The older woman blushed wildly and looked around anywhere but Satya’s face.

“الآلهة. You’re really not going to let that down will you…”

“Not in the slightest.” Whatever anxiety Satya had left quickly vanished.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am open to any criticism so please don't hesitate to leave a comment! Let me know what you guys think. I also will use Microsoft and Google translate for native words, please correct me if I mistranslated something.
> 
> Translations:  
> الآلهة - Gods (Arabic)
> 
> Also forgot to mention that updates will be on Sundays for now, it may change in the future to be more frequent.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya meets Lucio and the two start off on the wrong foot. Memories of Calado and Vishkar work are raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy! I also managed to come up with a schedule for updates so check it out at the end notes.  
> Hi there! So this is my first fic OverWatch to be uploaded here and I'm not one to publicly show my writing but a mutual of mine on tumblr encouraged me (@galacticdragonboy thanks so much for your support!) Go check out his blog their super cool! You can also talk to me and send suggestions at my tumblr (@thattallonenerd.tumblr.com)

Satya really couldn't stop laughing. She tried, really she did, but her attempts were futile as she couldn't hold it and giggled like a little school girl.

“Did you seriously convinced him to get up and keep fighting by tempting him with dinner?” She asked Fareeha as her laughter died down.

“Yes! It's true! He replied even though he was supposed to pretend he was dead!”

The two were sent into another bout of laughter just as Hana arrived. “What are you two laughing so much about?” Hana raised an eyebrow as she settled next to Satya.

“Nothing you need to worry about, أرنب.” The Korean girl pouted at her statement but smiled anyways. “I hope you guys don't mind that I invited a friend of mine over here to eat with us.”

_What? Why?_ “Of course not,” Fareeha said. “Who did you ask?” Satya turned to look at Hana awaiting for her answer.

 

“It's Lucio.”

 

Satya froze. _Lu... **Lucio**.. No it – it can't be!_ She felt a tightness in her throat as her mouth went dry. Her mind went back to that dreadful day.

 

_**You heard the people screaming everywhere once you arrived the burning Favela. The wild fire was not letting up and there was no one trying to stop it, not even Vishkar. A man was frantically trying to get the fire of his body but eventually lost the battle as he crumpled to the ground. Nearby there was a woman writhing on the floor in pain as she clutched her scorched leg, a child by her side who kept holding her, crying non-stop despite the flame engulfing them entirely. Your faced paled entirely as you felt you knees buckle from witnessing the people of Rio in flames right before your eyes.** _

 

_**'No... Vishkar was supposed to aid these people, not kill them. Not allow this chaos'** _

 

“ _ **Rosa! Meu Beb ê!” You saw a woman frantically calling for someone and pointing somewhere in the wreckage. “Por favor! Alguém me ajudar a encontrar o meu bebê!” You approached her and she continued to point at her ruined home. You turned to the woman and looked at her tearstreaked face, you both make eye contact as you nodded at her in understanding. **_

 

_**You observe the area closely and see a little girl in a clearing where the fire has licked her face and left a nasty burn mark. You quickly shield yourself before lifting some of the burning wood out of the way, you finally reached the girl and shielded her.** _

 

_**You picked the little girl up carefully.'I have you,' You think to yourself. 'Your safe now.' You see the weeping mother come to you as she quickly takes her daughter before thanking you profuselessly. You smile at the women as you take your leave.** _

 

_**'I won't let anything happen to you.'** _

 

Sayta's whole body jerked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head to the side to see Fareeha next to her looking at her concernedly. “Satya? Are you alright? You are shaking violently.”

Satya opened her mouth to say something but was swiftly interrupted by sound of another voice.

“Hello everyone! How's everyone doin' on this fine evening?” She felt her eyes widened when she recognized the voice. From the corner of her eyes she can see Lucio slowly approaching the table. Fareeha continued to look at her worriedly when she continued with her inner panic. Satya abruptly got up startling everyone at the table.

“I- I'm sorry everyone but I have to return back to my dorm. I'm afraid I have much more unpacking to do, so if you all will excuse me.” Satya was about to get up and leave when Hana gently grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

“Hey wait! At least say hi to Lucio over here!” She can see that Hana was frowning slightly at her but softened her features before whispering something else to her. “I know your... not feeling the best right now but just have a small conversation with him, please? It doesn't even have to be long, you can just say hi and your name and then take your leave.” She could see Hana giving her pleading look. Satya sighed as she took a moment to collect herself. She can still feel how tense she was but felt calm otherwise.

She breathed in deeply one more time and straightened her posture. Fareeha was still at her side with her prosthetic hand on hers, she gave the general's hand a reassuring squeeze before speaking up.

“Okay, Hana. I will converse with him a little bit”

Hana smiled at her before giving her a quick arm hug. She stood up just as Lucio arrived to their table.

“Man am I beat! Today's training been wicked hard! Especially with 76 not lettin' us off the hook so easily today.”

“No kidding!” Hana said as she joined in. “Old man wouldn't even let me walk for a minute when we were doing the laps! Good thing Mercy got him later, I heard her scolding him in the hallways and even saw old man grumbling to himself like a little kid!” The two shared a laugh as they sat down across from the older women.

Lucio turned to look at Satya and beamed even more. “Oh hey! Your the new member! Happy to have you on the team-” Lucio suddenly stopped as he observed Satya more closely, finally realization setting in. _He knows._

Lucio narrowed his eyes dangerously at her as he snarled lowly. Satya swallowed hard and tried to manage an even gaze with the Brazilian, the atmosphere becoming unbelievably tense.

“What the fuck is a Vishkar suit doing here!?” Satya glared at the man from his statement. _I knew this was a bad idea. I'm sorry Hana but I can not keep your promise._ With that she roughly got up to leave the vicinity.

“Lucio! That is completely unnecessary and rude to say!” She can here Fareeha trying to defend her. “She is a team-”

“Bullshit! She is here to spy on us! Look at her leave she clearly is going to let her filthy company know about us! About Over Watch!” Every head turned to her and Lucio as they heard the commotion.

_It seems I may not escape this one easily._ She chewed on her cheek hard. _No, I can not have him bad-mouth me like this._ She turned back around to the table and leveled a calm gaze towards Lucio.

“I understand your hatred and frustration towards my old company but we were trying to maintain a harmony among the people of Rio.”

At that Lucio scowled at her as he slammed his hands on the table. “What Vishkar did was put us in cramped homes, payed us low income and police brutality was on a high for us! You left us in poverty and treated us like animals! All you guys wanted to do is paint a perfect image to get your money!”

“Vishkar was trying to build a better humanity for everyone.”

Lucio scoffed at that. “Do you all seriously believe that? I don't even know what to tell you.” He crossed his arms and looked at Satya blankly. “Even with what happened with the Calado fire you still manage to defend Vishkar? Você me dá nojo...”

She closed her eyes before opening them and placing her hands gently on the table, trying to ignore her flaring anger. Already people have gathered around them and she can see Winston coming to seperate them.

“Ok you two,” Spoke the ape as he tried to take Satya away. “I know you two have some unresolved differences but I'm-” Satya interrupted the rest of his statement by putting her hand up. She stared icily at Lucio as he continued to glare at her, the two in an intense battle.

“Listen here Lucio, I have left my company months ago after i finally realized what they were doing was completely selfish and inhuman. I joined Over Watch to make the world a better place and spread order in a better way, **not** in the way Vishkar wanted but how I wanted with other heroes. The Calado Fire incident was abosolutely unfortunate and atrocious.” She paused as the memories started up again. “However, I did my best for the people when I arrived to the Favelas. Saving everyone I could, especially a young girl dear to you. Her name is Rosa isn't it, Lucio Correia dos Santos?” She can already see Lucio falter under her gaze.

“Wha... You were the one who saved Rosa?” The rage that was in his eyes vanished. He stared in shock at Satya clenching his fists. “No...your lying. But You fit the description Rosa said...”

“I do not expect your forgiveness Lucio, but we are a team now. So that means we need to treat each other as one.” He observed her face blankly and simply nodded his head in acknowledgment. She returned the gesture and turned to the others around her.

“Despite Lucio and I having an apparent history that will not stop us from working together.” Winston nodded at her.

“I am glad, Satya.” He simply said. The others all murmured a sound of approval before Reinhardt's booming voice broke the relieving tension.

“My friends there is no need to be sad any longer! Let us celebrate for the new recruit!” Satya smiled at his excitement. Everyone whooped and cheered as they left to their resepctive groups.

Fareeha walked up next to her. “Well. That was exhilirating.” Satya chuckled at that.

“Yes, that is one way of putting it.”

“Would you like to go sit outside? The night is still young.” Satya mulled over her requests before accepting, the two walking towards the double door exit of the mess hall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am open to any criticism so please don't hesitate to leave a comment! Let me know what you guys think. I am using Google translate for native words, please correct me if I mistranslated something. You may have noticed that I have referenced the original comics by Blizzard for Symmetra and Pharah! I must also give credits to quietpastelcolours, they wrote a scene in their fic "You Touch Me and I Burn" (I highly recommend cheching them out!) about the Symmetra and Lucio confrontation. I always believed there is an apparent tension between the two of them and quietpastelcolours executed it very well! There were a huge inspiration for this part of the fic. The chapters will begin to get longer by Chapter 3 so don't worry this is just the beginning.
> 
> Translations:  
> أرنب - Bunny (Arabic)  
> Você me dá nojo - You disgust me (Portuguese)
> 
> As for updates it will be on Thursdays (hopefully) and Sundays. I will try to update on Thursdays if school doesn't intervene but Sundays are the definite updates.


	3. Love? pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah and Symmetra finally have some alone time. Bonus: Brother McCree appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes Chapter 3, hope y'all enjoy! Also a special shoutout to The White Knight for editing, thank you so much!
> 
> Hi there! So this is my first fic OverWatch to be uploaded here and I'm not one to publicly show my writing but a mutual of mine on tumblr encouraged me (@galacticdragonboy thanks so much for your support!) Go check out his blog their super cool! You can also talk to me and send suggestions at my tumblr (@thattallonenerd.tumblr.com)
> 
> Warning: A minor mention of self harm scars

**AUTHOR UPDATE: Hey guys, it's been a while haha. So um very, very sorry that I haven't updated in two months guys. I feel really shitty for not doing so... My mental health went to a real decline for me and it was really hard to continue my writing when I had to fight my depression, anxiety and dissociation. I do not have the same motivation that I had to continue this fic so I'm incredibly sorry for saying this but I'm no longer continuing this fic guys. I tried hard to get through my writers block for this to continue it but I just could not and for that I deeply apologize. Thank you all, much love.**

 

 

The crisp Autumn breeze whistled softly through the night, the sound of crickets chirping echoes throughout the Watch Point. The environment was a setting of serenity, both Satya and Fareeha enjoyed the melody. They continued to walk in silence as they sat in a nice clearing on the grass where the moon illuminated at it's brightest.

Fareeha took off her jacket and gently laid it down on the soft grass, she motioned to Satya. “You can sit on my jacket if you please so you wouldn't get your uniform dirty.” Satya blushed slightly at her offer. Her arms are now exposed completely showing off her prosthetic arms and her simple white tee, the cool black metal meshed with her skin just above her elbow showing strong biceps. _Those arms could crush a man's skull._ She shook her heard after realizing she was once again lost in thought.

“Oh no, Fareeha that is so sweet of you but I assure-”

“Nonsense. I wouldn't have made the offer if I did no want you too, Miss Vaswani.” She smirked at Satya as she waited for her response. Satya became flustered at hearing her use her name, she swallowed thickly before finally speaking.

“If you insist... General Amari.” A smile tugged at her own lips before they both sat down, well, rather Satya sat down on her jacket while Fareeha laid down on the grass.

The two stayed like that for a while, basking in each others silence.  “You know,” Fareeha said softly. “I always come to this spot whenever I just need to be alone or away from noise.” Satya hummed at.

“I agree. Sometimes being around other loud commotion for a long period of time can be overwhelming.”

Silence fell upon them once again. Satya looked up at the night sky.

It was clear with not one speck of cloud anywhere, the stars greedily filled the vast space. Some were flickering lightly, just a small speck, while others shined brightly bringing life into the sky. The moon glimmered on the pair, a soothing calmness engulfing the atmosphere.

“Hey.” Satya was pulled back to reality at the sound of Fareeha's voice. “Would you indulge me in a game of mine?” Fareeha tilted her head as she gazed at her with a small smile. Her amber eyes shone brightly, appearing a more of a golden color now illuminated by the moonlight.

“Depends what kind of game you are suggesting.” Satya replied. Those same warm eyes twinkled in excitement at hearing her response. Fareeha sat up as she crossed her legs.

“It was a game my mother and I used to play when I was young.” A nostalgic look felled upon her face. “She would take me with her to the backyard of our home at night whenever I could not sleep well. Then we both lay down on the grass and we would describe what you believe you saw in the stars, what kind of constellations you can imagine.” Satya remained quiet throughout her explanation.

“Your mother must have had a creative mind.”

She chuckled dryly. “That was her, always was full of surprises.” Fareeha sighed and lay down on the grass again. Satya grabbed the jacket under her and considered putting it on. As if Fareeha read her mind she interrupted in mid thought.

“I don't mind you wearing my jacket. It is a bit chilly now with Autumn in full swing.” Satya looked at her hesitantly but Fareeha gave a her a reassuring nod. She slowly slid the jacket on instantly feeling how soft and warm it feels on her skin. Although it was much bigger than she anticipated, the soft material practically melted to her body. She kindly thanked Fareeha before laying down next to her, gazing up to the sky.

Fareeha described some pictures she saw. There was a bird, a boat, what could be the Big Dipper, a car and some other ones she couldn't remember at the moment.

“What do you see there?” Fareeha asked while pointing at a cluster of stars. Satya observed the stars carefully to see what was the first thought that came to mind. _Nothing. I really can not picture anything here._ She frowned at the last thought.

“I'm afraid I don't see anything there.” She turned to look at the Egyptian woman who continued to gaze at the sky calmly. She suddenly turned her head to the side and locked eyes with Satya. “That is because you are not thinking outside the box, Satya.” Fareeha scooted a bit closer to Satya until their shoulders touch and pointed once again to the bundle of stars.

“Don't you see an image of a crown there?” She looked and squinted to try and see it. After a minute of frustratingly observing the sky uselessly Satya was about to restate her previous statement when something caught her eyes. _Oh. OH, there it is! I can see it!_ And truly she did, it was almost an exact replica of the Crown Jewels

“Oh! I see it now, Fareeha. It appears to be a lookalike of the Crown Jewels that I’ve seen before. ”

“It would be fitting for a queen like you.” Whispered Fareeha. Satya eyes widened at the compliment and turned to Fareeha who kept her eyes locked in front of her. She had a light blush on her cheeks. Satya was left speechless, a awkward silence fell upon them. Fareeha was the to break the silence first by clearing her throat lightly.

“I think it is time we leave. It is much later than it was when we first arrived here.” She slowly got up to her feet and extended her hand to Satya, she graciously took her hand and thanked her.

 

The pair arrived in front of Satya's room door, Satya turned to Fareeha and smiled at her.

“I enjoyed our little calming session today, and the game as well. Thank you for walking with me.” Fareeha returned her smile showing off her sharp canines. “I'm glad.” Fareeha said while rubbing her neck awkwardly. “Uhm, I should get going so, yeah, goodnight Satya.” She waved and turned to take her leave. “Goodnight, Fareeha.” She whispered when Fareeha  was out of earshot.

She entered into her room quietly and closed the door behind her. She was about to take off her jacket when she realized it wasn't exactly hers. _Hold on... Oh! I still have her jacket!_ Satya slapped her forehead softly for forgetting something so simple to return. She looked down and observed herself.

The jacket was a soft leather and much larger than her, it passed her hip lowly and her fingers just barely made the outside of the sleeve. The jacket was a faded dark grey from years of use, on the left shoulder was a patch of the OverWatch symbol the last name “Amari” right under it. The inside of the jacket was incredibly comfortable on her skin, for some reason it made her feel safe. She fought the urge of pulling the article of clothing closer to her and hanged it properly on a chair. She gathered her personal items to get ready for bed and left her room to go the washroom.

  _Tomorrow, I will give her the jacket._

  
The following morning Symmetra woke up earlier than she normally did, mostly from her nonstop thinking from last night. The sun was barely up when she looked outside from her window. She quickly dressed herself in her yoga pants and a sports bra and headed towards the door before stopping abruptly. _Should I bring her jacket? What if I encounter her again?_ She glanced over her shoulder to see said jacket still on her chair. After a brief minute of contemplation she grabbed the jacket and folded it neatly before placing it in her bag and finally heading towards the gym.

 _If I am correct I believe this is where it should be._ Symmetra rounded the corner and saw the entrance of the gym. She stopped and heard for any sign of anyone being in there and sure enough she heard a faint heavy breathing. _Maybe that's her..._ She bit the inside of her cheek before finally entering the perimeter walking slowly towards an space to place her mat. She inhaled sharply when she saw who exactly who was here.

Across from her on the other side of the room she can see Fareeha drenched in sweat practicing on a punching bag without missing a beat. She wore a simple dark blue short that showed off her prosthetics and a matching sports bra that showed off her strong abs. She had her earplugs on meaning that she didn't hear Satya come in.

She gulped and felt a sudden heat spread over her face. She shook her head and hastily grabbed her jacket and traipse over to the older woman. She waved her hand close to Fareeha's peripheral as to not startle her and the woman stopped her movements when she noticed her.

“Greetings.” Said Fareeha smiling. “What brings you here so early? Out to work out first before the place is pack I assume?”

“Hello and yes. I prefer to do my yoga when there is little to no people.” Satya answered. She tried her best to keep her eyes focused on anywhere else but Fareeha's body right now.

“Well, don't mind me then. I tend to keep to myself whenever I come here.” She looked down at her. Her hair wasn't in her usual hairstyle, it was pulled back into a ponytail exposing her glistened face even more. “Also I forgot to remind you yesterday that we have a debriefing after breakfast, we have a mission tomorrow my apologies for not warning you with time.”

“A-ah well thank you for telling me now, Winston sent me a text yesterday night telling me about it actually.” She cleared her throat before continuing. “I brought your jacket back.” A look of surprise crossed her face before she smiled softly down at her. Satya was about to pass the article of clothing when when Fareeha stopped her movements by placing her hand on hers.

“It's alright, بلدي الحلو. You can keep it whenever you need something to keep you warm.” She playfully winked at her and laughed at Satya's stunned expression.

“I- why thank you.” That was all Satya had said before the two separated and returned to their rightful spaces. _I should not be so flustered now! Even more by my colleague!_ “I  will leave now so you can - um continue your work out. Yes. I will see you at lunch.” Her eyes widened. “I mean breakfast! At b-breakfast I’ll see you then. Farewell.”

 

**Pharah’s POV**

 

Once Satya left Fareeha placed her head on the punching bag and groaned. _Look what you did. You were to forward on her and now you scared her._  She stepped back and undid her ponytail . She sighed and glanced at her watch, it was barely five o’clock. Breakfast isn’t until seven. _Might as well shower._ Pharah gathered her gear and stopped at her room to leave it before grabbing a towel and some spare clothes. She then headed toward the showers.

 _Another perk of waking up really early, there is no one to interrupt you._ She slowly peeled all her clothes off her sweaty body until she was naked. She entered one of the showers and turned the shower head on to spray cold water. She sat on the bench under the shower head and sighed exhaustively, taking off both of her prosthetic legs and leaning it against the bench. _Thank you Dr. Ziegler for making these waterproofs._ She looked down at herself seeing the many battle scars that littered her body endlessly, some of her own accord. She felt numb as she looked at her thighs, cuts that were suspiciously perfectly lined up to be considered “battle scars.” _You scared off the only person who probably wasn’t intimidated by you. You thought you really had a chance didn’t you? Pathetic. You're just like your_ **_mother_ ** _aren’t you?_

She clenched the bench hard hearing the metal on metal scratch. Her wet hair clinging to her face and her sudden shivering didn’t make the situation any better. She shook her head and proceeded to finish showering and cleaning her prosthetics. She gathered her dirty clothes and left the washroom with a pair of shorts and a tank top.

 

Later at breakfast Fareeha is eating with McCree at one of the tables in closest to the wall.

“So, how’s the newbie handlin’ ‘round here?” McCree asked as soon as she arrives.

“She is fine. I have actually worked with her before, Vishkar needed assistance with one of their projects and I was here bodyguard for a day.” She fiddled with her eggs before continuing. “Despite the obvious bad blood between her and Lucio, she seems to be fine with everyone.”

“That’s good to here. Heard Lucio hollerin’ to gamer girl after y’all left ‘bout the whole thing.” The cowboy whistled lowly a smile gracing his lips. “He was not happy. He kept on yellin’ in some other language and looked like he was just ‘bout fit to burst.”

“Hmm, that doesn’t sound good.”

“Sure as hell ain't. Speakin’ of y’all leavin’, what did you two lovelies did?” Fareeha choked on her orange juice and blushed furiously, she can see him smiling at her smugly.

“N-nothing.” She cleared her throat. “We just sat at one of my favorite spots and talked under the moonlight. Nothing else of the sort.”

He hummed. “Sure whatever you say, you big gay.” He teased.

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh I’m the "big gay?" Aren’t you the one who always flirts with Hanzo whenever you two are in the same room.” She smiled triumphantly when he reacted instantly with a blush.

“Why I don’t know what y’all are talking about…”

“When he first joined you kept flirting with him with your western slang.”

“Fine!” McCree throws his arms up in defeat. “I get it I guess I am.”

Fareeha bursts out laughing as she sees Jesse mumble to himself. “Okay, okay I’ll stop.” She drinks a bit more of her orange juice. McCree goes to stand up and leave when Fareeha stopped him.

“Please don’t forget about the debriefing later, Jesse. I know you enjoy your sessions but we need to be informed about the next mission.”

He smiles and tips his hat at her in acknowledgement. She scoffs at his antics but smiles softly at him.

_What would I do without you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am open to any criticism so please don't hesitate to leave a comment! Let me know what you guys think. I am using Google translate for native words, please correct me if I mistranslated something. I'm sorry i wasn't able to try and update on Thursday, I was taking a lot of baselines for school so i was busy studying. However, i will try the upcoming Thursday to update!
> 
> Translations:  
> بلدي الحلو - My sweet (Arabic)
> 
> As I've said before updates will be on Thursdays (hopefully) and Sundays. I will try to update on Thursdays if school doesn't intervene but Sundays are the definite update days.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to any criticism so please don't hesitate to leave a comment! Let me know what you guys think. I also will use Microsoft and Google translate for native words, please correct me if I mistranslated something.
> 
> Translations:  
> الآلهة - Gods (Arabic)
> 
> Also forgot to mention that updates will be on Sundays for now, it may change in the future to be more frequent.


End file.
